Phone Call To Greg
by Marymel
Summary: Greg gets a phone call after the events in "The Devil And D.B. Russell." Some spoilers!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers ahead! You have been warned!**

**No CSI tonight, so I thought it would be good to post this.**

**Dedicated to Extraordinary Gibblet. I'd already written "Where We Belong," where Riley talks to Ecklie after the events in the season 14 première. And you got me thinking...what would Riley say if she talked to Greg? So I thought I'd write it. This does contain some spoilers, so you have been warned! Please read and review!**

After closing a long case, Riley Adams wanted nothing more than to hibernate for a night at home. Her boyfriend would be over later, and she wanted to relax. She turned on the TV and mindlessly flicked through the channels, settling on a news network. She leaned back on her couch and closed her eyes, wishing the events of the last case would disappear.

"_A break in the murders of prostitutes in Las Vegas_," the newscaster said. Riley cracked an eye open, remembering her son with his father in Vegas. She listened as the newscaster continued.

"_The man suspected of killing prostitutes and staging them inspired by Dante's Inferno, was shot to death after reportedly shooting an undercover criminalist_."

Suddenly alert, Riley sat up. She remembered Jackson's adoptive mom was a criminalist in Vegas. She listened as the reporter continued.

"_The criminalist, whose name is being withheld, is in stable condition at a Vegas hospital. The suspect, identified as Matthew Tarland, was pronounced dead at the scene. Police have made an additional arrest of an accomplice, but no other information was provided._"

Riley sat and stared at the TV, wondering if Greg and Jackson were okay. She grabbed her cell phone and searched for the number Greg gave her. Knowing she never really bonded with her son, Riley wondered what she should say to his father. She contemplated hanging up when she heard a voice on the other end.

"Sanders."

Riley sighed softly. "Greg?"

Greg blinked in surprise. "R-Riley? What are you...why are you calling?"

"I..." Riley sighed. "I just wanted to check in. I was...I was just watching the news."

Greg sighed and closed his eyes, realizing Morgan's shooting was in the news. "You heard about the shooting?"

"Yeah. I heard about the Dante's Inferno killer on the news. They said a criminalist was shot. Was...was it..."

Greg sighed quietly. "Yes. She's going to be okay."

Riley heaved a sigh of relief and sadness. She knew she couldn't be a mom to Jackson, and worried that the only real family he'd ever known was in danger. After a few moments, she said, "That's good."

"She's going to be okay. Had to have surgery, but she's recovering well. And she should be home in a day or two."

A tear rolled down Riley's cheek. "Good. I'm sorry to bother you. I just...I don't know, worried."

Greg wondered if she was worried about Jackson, even if she was never much of a mother. "Jackson's fine. I mean...he knows Morgan was hurt, but...he doesn't know how bad." He smiled softly when he thought of his innocent son. "He just knows she got an owie."

Riley smiled when she heard the word Jackson always used when he got hurt. "Is he okay?" She winced when she thought how lame that sounded.

"He's fine." Greg sighed softly. Even if she kept them apart until Jackson was three, he couldn't hate Riley - she did give birth to his son. Taking a deep breath, he said, "He's scared for Morgan. He doesn't know anything about undercover operations or any of that. He loves his family."

Tears formed in Riley's eyes when she thought about how beautiful her son really was. "I know. And I know it seems shallow, but that's why I knew he belonged with you. Maybe...maybe someday he can forgive me."

"Riley...he still loves you," Greg insisted.

Riley chuckled sadly. "I don't...I was never much of a mommy."

Greg sighed, thinking of his son. He never knew he could love anyone as much as Jackson. "Riley...you told him I love him from the moment he was born, and I'm thankful for that. And you did the best you could. Jackson...he is amazing. And, yes, he was scared when he found out Morgan was hurt, but he knows she'll be okay. And...and he thinks about you."

Riley's eyes widened. "He...he does?"

"Yes! He knows you love him and cared for him so much. He knows that, when you knew you couldn't care for him, you brought him to me. And he knows I love him. I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Riley breathed a relieved sigh, thankful Jackson was really okay. "I-I do still love him. But...I know he's okay. I know he's got everything he needs with you...and you and Jackson are where you both belong."

Greg sighed, relieved Riley knew he and Jackson loved each other so much. "Thank you." Wiping a tear that fell, he sighed quietly. "I-I was just going to get Jacks from his babysitter. She's going to pick him up from preschool."

Riley smiled, thinking of how her son had grown in the short time he was with his father. "He's doing good?"

"Yeah, he's great. He loves just being with his family. Nick's his godfather and one of his best friends."

"Always knew Nick was great with kids," Riley said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

Greg sighed. "Riley...I know you still love him. And he loves you. I think...I think he knows you did the best you could."

Sighing and smiling softly as another tear fell, Riley said, "Thank you."

Greg sighed quietly, thinking of his innocent son and how he wished he'd known Jackson from the start. He just wanted his son happy and safe - and he wanted to put the undercover operation behind him and Morgan, but he knew that would take time.

After a few moments of silence, Riley sighed. "Look...I know it seems stupid or...I don't know, but I wanted to check in." She rolled her eyes, thinking of how lame that sounded.

Smiling softly, Greg said, "It's okay. And I appreciate it. Morgan's going to be fine...and so will Jackson."

Riley smiled, thinking of the beautiful child she and Greg created. "Thanks. Oh, I got the pictures you sent of him at preschool. He looks so happy."

"He is," Greg said with a warm smile. "He's made some good friends, and he loves to learn. I hope he never loses that."

"Me too," Riley said with a soft sigh. Knowing her son had come alive with Greg and they loved each other so much meant worlds to her.

Greg sighed. "Listen, I've got to go get Jacks."

"Oh, y-yeah," Riley stammered. "I'm glad Morgan's going to be okay, and you guys caught the guy."

"Thank you. If you want to check on Morgan later you can call the sheriff...oh, Ecklie was promoted to sheriff."

"Really? Wow, that's wonderful."

Greg smiled softly, thinking of how Jackson loved Conrad. "Anyway, his number is 555-1172."

Riley wrote down the number. "I'll try to call later. And I'll be thinking about Jackson, but I know he's okay."

"We both are. Thanks Riles."

Riley smiled softly when she heard the nickname Greg always used for her. "You and Jackson...you're where you belong. I know you'll be okay."

Greg smiled, knowing his son was safe with him. "Thanks. Talk to you later?"

"I'll call when I can."

Greg smiled softly and sighed. "Sure. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"Bye," Riley said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hung up and smiled softly, thinking of Jackson. She knew he was scared, but he'd be okay and so would Greg. She knew they were where they belonged.

And she knew they'd be okay.

**The End.**


End file.
